


i never knew i could feel pain with a smile

by hansoltimestwo



Series: Kpop Smuts [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Everyone Is Gay, Knotting, Light fluff at the end, M/M, Minor Seo Youngho | Johnny/Mark Lee, Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Rutting, Sub Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Theres like no kink be proud of me, This was so hard to write w no kink, Top Nakamoto Yuta, fuck its still filthy, mentions of johnny and mark, we all know winwin is a slut, winwin never listens, winwin really likes watching yuta workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansoltimestwo/pseuds/hansoltimestwo
Summary: Winwin never listens.





	i never knew i could feel pain with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is for MARK! (HI ;))))) )

 

 

 

The way his arms press so firmly against the fabric of his long sleeved polyester shirt, sweat forming a triangle shape around the collar of it drove Si Cheng crazy. The way he breathed out heavily every time he raised the dumbbell, or whatever it is he was holding. The way his face contorted, almost like it did when he was hovering over Si Cheng, telling him how pretty he looked spread open for him—

 

Maybe the gym wasn’t for Si Cheng. Then again, he thought maybe, he’s not alone in going just to watch his boyfriend workout. To watch his boyfriend’s arms strain to push, to pull, to watch his boyfriend’s leg muscles contract and relax. Maybe, he wasn’t the only one who pretended to work out to see his boyfriend in a state that can only be described the way he described the man in bed, or “nut worthy” as Johnny would call it (As he does call his boyfriend, Mark, which is always uncalled for). 

 

Si Cheng felt slick beginning to soak through his boxers. He whined low in his throat, trying to keep attention to an all time low. Yuta looked up from where he was and frowned, looking at Si Cheng. 

 

“Baby, are you alright?” Yuta asked, concerned look painted on his face. Si Cheng took a deep breath, nodding his head and putting on a fake smile.

 

“Y-yeah I’m fine. Can we go home soon?” He asked quietly. Yuta nodded, walking towards Si Cheng before pausing. He lifted his head, breathing in deeply. His eyes darkened, and he walked towards Si Cheng, grabbing his arm tightly and pulling him along quickly.

 

“Yuta?” he asked quietly. Yuta ignored him, growling low and pulling the younger along with him. He stopped once they were outside the gym, turning around and holding Si Cheng by his shoulders. 

 

“I need you to go home. I mean your home, not mine. My rut is coming.” Yuta explained. He looked into Si Cheng’s eyes, looking for something that would let him know the younger boy was agreeing with him. The look on his face told him otherwise, the omega’s face contorted in clear confusion. 

 

“Why do I have to go home? I can’t come with you?” He asked the alpha, to which he shook his head. 

 

“Baby, I can’t trust myself not to hurt you. Normally I have to chain myself up as it is. Otherwise I hurt people and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you in any way.” He responded. His words earned a small pout from the omega, but he listened regardless, quietly asking if Yuta could walk him home. The alpha agreed, grabbing his hand and walking next to him. 

 

~~

Once the two were outside Si Cheng’s apartment, Yuta stopped. 

 

“I have to go now. The longer I’m with you the harder it is to control myself. You smell so good baby.”

 

Si Cheng blushed and nodded sadly, reaching to give Yuta a short kiss. The alpha growled lowly, pulling back and walking away before he could utter another word. He was afraid he couldn’t keep his resolve any longer, he needed to get home.

 

~~ 

 

It didn’t take long for Yuta to get home, his house was about the same distance from the gym as Si Cheng’s apartment. 

 

When he got inside, he readied his supplies. He made sure he had water and food on hand for the end of his rut, and he set up his chains. 

 

He grabbed one chain, pulling hard to make sure they could keep him this time. The last rut, he had gotten out of his restraints and ruined almost everything in his room, ripping half of his clothes and pulling apart his furniture looking for something to fuck. 

 

Yuta sighed, wrapping one metal cuff around his right wrist, securing it and pulling in one last attempt to make sure it wouldn’t break. He wasn’t totally sure it would hold, if he was honest with himself. He felt like he got multiple times stronger in his rut, and if he had enough of a reason to pull the restraints from his wrists, he probably could break them. He was just hoping there wouldn’t be a reason to.

 

He finished securing both wrist cuffs and sat quietly. He could feel reality slipping from his grasp, his mind clouding with images of Si Cheng sprawled out beneath him, whining and moaning for more. He briefly thought about the taste of his omega’s metallic blood on his tongue, but he shook off the idea as much as he could. 

 

He felt himself losing control over everything. He knew he didn’t have long before he became an animal. The shell of his normal self, searching for anything, anyone to _breed_ , to hold down and fuck in earnest. 

 

Yuta spent most of his ruts trying desperately to shake off his instinct to break free from his restraints and breed, usually losing to that instinct (at least the breaking free part) and waking up 3 days later to a mess of ripped clothes and broken glass on his floor, blood staining his knuckles and knees. 

 

He felt his phone vibrate from his pocket, pulling him out of the trance he was in. Of course, it was a text from Si Cheng.

 

_How are you doing?_

 

**Good enough, thank you for checking in Baby. I wont be able to text you soon, and it’ll be a few days before I can come see you. Will you be alright?**

 

_:( Ill be alright, ill miss you though. Promise you’ll come get me and take me to your place after your rut is over?_

 

**I promise, baby. I gotta go now.**

 

_Okay, alpha!! Be careful and don’t cheat!!_

 

**I would never even think about it.**

 

Not 30 seconds after sending the text, Yuta felt his pants tightening. He swore under his breath, laying back and closing his eyes to keep the utterly disgusting thoughts out of his head. 

 

With nothing else to do and his mind slipping, he couldn’t think of anything but breeding his little omega, filling him up and tearing open the tender skin of his neck with his teeth, blood, whimpering and tight heat filling the only senses he had left. 

 

He thought about the quick, deep motions of his hips. The loud noises coming from his omega’s throat. He thought about thrusting into the omega’s mouth, hearing nothing but his beating heart and gagging from the small boy’s throat beneath him. Thinking about the omega, _his_ omega drove him insane, pushing his rational thoughts to the furthest corner of his mind and locking them up, throwing away the key. His mind clouded with more thoughts of his omega. He tried to hold back a growl, failing miserably as a low raspy noise ripped it’s way out of his throat. 

 

Then, the smell. Yuta lost all of his senses, sight, touch, taste. Everything but the smell of his omega and the sound of him walking through the door, shutting it quietly and tiptoeing his way up the stairs. The alpha groaned, pulling at the restraints and frowning. 

 

Si Cheng walked into the room quietly, smiling sadly when he saw the look on his alpha’s face. Yuta pulled harder at the restraints, nearly breaking them until Si Cheng spoke up, his small voice sending shivers down Yuta’s spine. 

 

“Hey,” Si Cheng started. “I’m sorry, I know I said I would stay away, but I want to help you. I cant stand thinking about you staying here along for three whole days.”

 

Si Cheng walked to the edge of the bed, smiling wider at his boyfriend the closer he got. Yuta growled, a quiet sound grumbling from his chest. 

 

The alpha couldn’t even speak, his head too darkened to form words. 

 

Si Cheng licked his lips, reaching out to pull down the older’s shorts. His mouth went slack, staring down at the bulge in Yuta’s boxers. His mouth watered, and he looked up at Yuta, at his flushed, animalistic face and sighing before pulling his boxers down and throwing the shorts out of the way with them.   

 

“Alpha,” he muttered. Yuta growled. “Can I blow you?” 

 

The alpha nodded his head, barely understanding what Si Cheng was saying until he felt a warmth around the head of his cock. He thrusted up with a grunt, smiling with triumph when the omega gagged. Si Cheng braced himself for a rough throat fucking, knowing the alpha couldn’t hold back. He held his head in place as the elder thrusted his hips hard and fast, chasing his orgasm. 

 

It didn’t take long for the alpha to push himself over the edge, spilling into his omega’s mouth as he bathed in the sight of pretty little Si Cheng sitting obediently by his calves, tears spilling from his eyes and spit falling from his pink swollen lips. 

 

The omega picked his head up, swallowing the cum in his mouth and smiling down at Yuta. Yuta smiled back, before he felt his cock harden again at the sight of how filthy Si Cheng really did look. His thin lips were swollen, spit making them look shiny. His eyes were spilling tears, and only then did Yuta notice his boyfriend was wearing eyeliner, by the black running from the younger’s eyes. 

 

But Yuta loved this boy no less, because this was still _his_ omega, still the boy he wanted to spend his life with despite the short time they had been together. 

 

Yuta’s train of thought was lost again when Si Cheng pulled off his shirt and pants, showing off a pair of dark purple panties. Yuta gaped at the contrast of the purple against the omega’s skin, making a noise from low in his throat and pulling against his metal restraints once again. 

 

Si Cheng giggled, sitting on the alphas lap and avoiding his already achingly hard cock. The omega wrapped his arms around Yuta’s neck, pulling him close and pressing his lips against the alpha’s. 

 

The kiss was slow and languid, loving despite the animalistic state that Yuta was in. 

 

It was quick to change, Yuta biting Si Cheng’s lips roughly and growling as he pressed his hips against his omega’s ass. Si Cheng whined, pressing his hips down. Si Cheng felt Yuta becoming impatient. He knew the elder had been smelling the slick leaking from his entrance. 

 

Si Cheng spent a few more minutes kissing his alpha, realizing that he was chained up and giggling into the kiss. The reached his hand back, wrapping his small fingers around his alpha’s cock and guiding it to his entrance, sinking down until he has his hips pressed against his boyfriend’s. 

 

The elder groaned, thrusting shallowly and circling his hips. Si Cheng whimpered, pushing Yuta’s against the bed. 

 

“Alpha, it hurts.” He whined, earning a sympathetic look from Yuta. It was all he could muster, his voice seemed to fly away with his coherent thoughts. 

 

It didn’t take much of Yuta sucking dark marks into the omega’s neck for him to start bouncing in earnest, loud moans spilling out of his mouth. 

 

Yuta couldn’t take it, ripping his arms from his chains with a grunt, flipping him and Si Cheng over and thrusting his hips hard and fast, hoping for the whines and whimpers he had imagined before. 

 

Si Cheng cried out, pain evident on his face but pleasure obvious in the thick line of his cock against his flat stomach.

 

“I–ah, I never thought I would l-like pain before you came along.” Si Cheng managed through gasps and high pitched moans. Yuta just growled in response, biting down on the omega’s collar bone and thrusting slower deep and steady. He felt his knot swell, pulling a long whine out of Si Cheng, who wrapped his arms around Yuta’s hips to still him. 

 

The feeling of Yuta spilling into his entrance pushed him over the edge, spilling cum all over his stomach and Yuta’s chest. 

 

Yuta rolled over with Si Cheng in his arms, careful not to pull them apart in fear of hurting his omega.

 

“ _Mine_.” Was the first real word that came out of Yuta’s mouth. Si Cheng smiled as his alpha pressed his lips to his mating spot, kissing but not opening his mouth in fear of not being able to control himself. 

 

“Yes, Alpha. Yours.” 

 

~~

 

Yuta had no clue what time it was, all he knew was that he had the same animalistic breeding urge he had before Si Cheng came into his room and sat on his cock, after promising not to come to him. 

 

He felt bad about waking his boyfriend, though. 

 

And that’s how he ended up hovering over the omega, pumping his cock quickly and cumming all over his stomach to the thought of **_breed, fuck, dominate_**. 

 

Si Cheng woke up, muttering something about how Yuta wasn’t quiet and to shush before he realized that the alpha had released all over him. 

 

“Yuta? Did you—did you _cum_ on me?” Si Cheng asked hesitantly. 

 

Yuta didn’t respond. All he did was reach his hand out, pushing around the fluids on his omega’s stomach to get some kind of scent imprinted in his skin. His omega, what he wanted was everything about Si Cheng screaming **taken** when he left the older’s house. 

 

“Alpha,” Si Cheng started. “You’re trying to make me smell like you.” He finished, more of a statement than an actual question. The older nodded, pushing the cum around his stomach more before scooping it up with his fingers and raising his hand to Si Cheng’s mouth. 

 

The omega obediently opened his mouth, sucking Yuta’s fingers into his mouth and licking the digits, making sure they were clean. 

 

Yuta’s eyes darkened, and he felt his cock hardening again. Before either of them really knew what was going on, Si Cheng was flipped on his stomach and Yuta was thrusting quickly into his omega without warning. 

 

“Alpha!” Si Cheng yelped. He put his hands firmly against Yuta’s hips, pushing him back gently, in a fake attempt to get him to slow down. It only made Yuta want it more, grabbing the omega’s hands and pressing them up above Si Cheng’s head. He pushed into Si Cheng the rest of the way, bottoming out and growling at the the feeling. He didn’t wait for any words from Si Cheng before he began thrusting, pulling out nearly all the way before bottoming out again and again, making sure he was pressing against Si Cheng’s prostate every time. 

 

The pace was unappealing to Yuta, though. He sped up, chasing his orgasm, knowing it wouldn’t be long because _oh fuck_ , the tight heat around him felt all too good for him not to **breed, breed, breed.**

 

Si Cheng whined and writhed, pulling one of his wrists from Yuta’s grasp and reaching down to tug at his own cock, desperately wanting to cum. Yuta grunted, feeling his knot swell again. 

 

**_Breed, breed, breed._ **

 

Yuta pressed his hips against the omega’s, his knot catching on his rim when Si Cheng’s hips canted forward, cumming into his fist with a loud moan. 

 

“Alpha.” Si Cheng whimpered. Yuta shushed him, kissing his neck and laying them down again to sleep. 

 

“You shouldn’t have come here, baby. Now you’re not leaving until I’m done with you.” Yuta muttered into Si Cheng’s ear, nipping at it. Si Cheng sucked in a breath, smiling slightly. 

 

“I didn’t plan on leaving anyways.” 

 

~~

 

Yuta and Si Cheng had spent 3 days fucking, Yuta knotting Si Cheng each time in a useless attempt to have pups. The instinct to breed was slowly going away, but it still pressed at Yuta’s conscious, a little nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to claim. He knew better, at least now that he was coherent and could speak real sentences and genuinely make sense of his surroundings. 

 

“Omega, baby.” He tried waking Si Cheng up, but when he turned the younger boy over, he realized just how tired and drained he looked. Yuta felt bad, but he knew that Si Cheng chose to help him out and it wasn’t really his fault. It didn’t stop him from feeling bad about the pain he had probably caused the omega. 

 

Si Cheng rolled over the rest of the way, opening his eyes and smiling wide, taking away all of Yuta’s thoughts and filling his brain with **_omega, baby, Si Cheng._**

 

“Alpha, I could hear you thinking and I wasn’t even looking at you. What’s wrong?” Concern filled Si Cheng’s eyes, frowning a bit. 

 

“I just—I hope I didn’t hurt you.” Yuta responded, running his fingers over the small bruises on Si Cheng’s hips and the marks all over his neck. Si Cheng shivered at the touch. 

 

“You didn’t hurt me in a bad way. If you remember, I told you I like the pain. It’s okay, you know that if I didn’t want what you gave to me I would speak up.”

 

“Would you though? Are you sure?”

 

“Okay, Yuta. You’re worrying too much now. I know that your rut is still going on. One more round and do you think you can handle walking outside this room? I need to eat real food.”

 

Yuta nodded, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Si Cheng’s gently. They kissed like that for a few minutes, sweet and slow, before Yuta reached up to wrap his long fingers around the omega’s neck, earning a small whimper from him. 

 

Yuta moved to hover over Si Cheng, their dicks pressing together, pulling a moan from Si Cheng and a growl from the alpha. 

 

“Can we make this quick? Tell me if I’m hurting you baby.” Yuta muttered, reaching between them to guide his hard cock to Si Cheng’s entrance. The omega nodded, wincing a bit when Yuta slid in to the base, sitting still to let the omega adjust. 

 

Si Cheng nodded again, pressing his lips to Yuta’s and whining when the alpha began thrusting hard and fast, clearly impatiently trying to get rid of the rest of his rut. 

 

It didn’t take long before both boys were cumming, Yuta pulling out and releasing on Si Cheng’s chest. 

 

“You really just love claiming me any way you can, don’t you?” Si Cheng asked with a small giggle. Yuta smiled, pushing his cum around before getting up to get a wet towel. 

 

He came back with two wet towels, a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. 

 

Yuta cleaned up Si Cheng’s body, gently cleaning in places he had bruised before handing him the sweater, muttering something along the lines of “you look cute in my sweaters”. He cleaned himself up, stopping to watch Si Cheng bend over to grab his underwear, earning a whine and a sock thrown at his face. 

 

He chuckled, putting his sweatpants on and breathing in heavily before opening the door to his room. It was only then that he had realized how much his room actually smelled like sweat and sex. 

 

It seemed like Si Cheng noticed too, because he laughed loudly and shook his head, walking down the stairs quickly, his hunger getting the best of him. The two had snacks and water in Yuta’s room occasionally through the last few days, but Si Cheng needed actual food. 

 

Yuta took his time walking down the stairs, thinking about his omega.

 

He thought that maybe this time around, he had found the omega he wanted to spend his life with. They hadn’t been together long, but Yuta was fairly sure that he loved the omega, with his little giggles and panties. 

 

Yuta finally reached the kitchen, where Si Cheng was already making some type of soup that he had mentioned he always ate after his heat. Yuta nodded along, not really listening to the instructions about how to make it. His mind was elsewhere, all he could think about is how much this omega boy meant to him.

 

“So, since you have no beef, I’m just gonna make it—“

 

“I love you.” _Yuta couldn’t help himself._

 

“I love you, idiot.” _Si Cheng didn’t mind._

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even put kinks in this and its still pretty nasty what is wrong w me 
> 
> Next group is Pentagon!


End file.
